darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Vullrion
Vullrion (Japanese: メイウチョウ Meiuchou) is a dual-type Flying/Dark Powermon. It evolves into Condread starting at level 23. Biology Physiology This ominous-looking Pokemon most closely resembles the real-world vulture. Its body is covered in black and white feathers, the black feathers arranged in a rib-like formation. Its head resembles a vulture skull, with large eye sockets and yellow eyes set in black spaces, as well as a hooked beak and nostrils that resemble nasal openings. Its wings are white with black outer feathers, and they are relatively long and broad to catch the wind as it soars at 65 mph. Gender Differences A female has only two rib patterns, whereas a male has four. Special abilities Vullrion can soar for hours in thermals, and its large wings enable it to use Flying-type attacks such as Gust and Wing Attack. It is also well-known for its Dark-type moves, such as Dark Pulse and Nasty Plot. Because it spends so much time around dead bodies, Vullrion is immune to anything poisonous. This is because its digestive juices are extremely powerful; in battle, it will spit this corrosive acid to defend itself. Habitat Vullrion live around deserts and rough terrain, where there are thermals and dead bodies to exploit. Behavior Diet They eat the corpses of other Pokemon, keeping the environment clean and making them a key species in maintaining the ecosystem. In Iron & Copper James' Vullrion The first Powermon James captured in Kroel was a Vullrion that first appeared in ''Wings and Things''. It has since become a reliable member of his team alongside his Bandactus, and while it is less frequently used in battle, it has been shown to be an efficient battler and a formidable opponent to Ash and his friends. Powerdex Entries Iron: "This Pokemon feeds on the decaying corpses of other Pokemon, so the sight of one may indicate a corpse in the vicinity. They flock to places where corpses can be found easily, like cementeries and battlefields. If Vullrion is threatened, it will spit a very corrosive acid to defend itself." Copper: "This Pokemon feeds on the decaying corpses of other Pokemon, so the sight of one may indicate a corpse in the vicinity. They flock to places where corpses can be found easily, like cementeries and battlefields. If Vullrion is threatened, it will spit a very corrosive acid to defend itself." Bronze: Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !22 - 79 !40 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Although real-life vultures lack a syrinx and are thus unable to produce any sounds apart from grunts and hisses, Vullrion has been shown producing high-pitched screeches and squawking noises in the anime. However, its game cry is more of a hissing noise, which is more similar to its real-life counterpart. *Its prototype name was "Vulturror," from "vulture" and "terror" referring to its Dark-type. A prototype sketch also depicted it as being more similar to a real-life Lappet-faced vulture, with black and gray feathers, a pink neck, yellow feet, and no bone-like features visible. Origin Vullrion is, as its name suggests, based on a vulture; specifically, the coloration is most reminiscent of the Griffon Vulture. Its skeletal features may also be reminiscent of some depictions of the undead, particularly the skeletal lich, or perhaps the Grim Reaper, who is depicted as a skeleton in a black robe, similar to Vullrion's coloration. 'Name origin' Vullrion comes from "vulture" and "carrion." Meiuchou is derived from meiun, "doom," and mouchou, "bird of prey." Category:Powermon Category:Rough Terrain Powermon Category:Avian Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Dark Types